


She's Pretty, Send Help

by deathperation



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathperation/pseuds/deathperation
Summary: High school Sana crushes on Mina and asks for advice from Jisoo and Wendy. (feat soft jensoo)





	She's Pretty, Send Help

**Author's Note:**

> i felt useless today so i wrote this and i'm not even sure what it is anymore 😅

Sana runs through the halls of her high school barely avoiding collision with startled students. She just saw the most beautiful girl in her entire life. Her wig? Snatched. Her chill? Found dead in a ditch.

Panting her way up the third flight of stairs — why are there so many fucking stairs in this school I swear to god— Sana makes her way to the music room. The one at the end of the hallway nobody ever used because of some stupid ghost rumor. Sana opens the door.

The turning of a page halts midway as the owner of the book directs a glare at the intruder, making her approaching steps falter slightly.

"Whoa, it's just me," Sana says as she tries to calm her breathing.

The girl inside the music room only glares harder.

"I-I mean... Hi?" Sana smiles awkwardly.

The girl closes her book gently yet nonetheless impactful. With a sigh, she cards her hands through the hair of another girl sleeping peacefully on her lap. Sana finally notices the real cause of the initial irritation and winces.

"Sorry, Jennie," Sana whispers.

Jennie shakes her head. "I'm assuming you were looking for Jisoo-unnie?"

Sana nods, remembering the whole reason she sprinted her way up those hellish stairs. Jennie gently taps the sleeping figure on the arm twice, stirring her awake. Jisoo scrunches her nose and Jennie gives it a small kiss. Sana feels a little like an intruder.

"Sorry..." Sana felt compelled to say it so she did. "For... Uhh... " though she doesn't really know what to say.

"It's okay. I should to head out for council duties now anyway," Jennie replies.

Jisoo runs a hand through her own hair to untangle any mess, bleary eyed finally noticing the other occupant in the room aside from Jennie who has taken the liberty to brush back strands that land on the other girl's face delicately to help. Sana gives her a small smile, almost shy as she witnesses an intimate moment.

Jennie gives Jisoo a sweet kiss before getting up to leave, but not without a reminder to walk home together. Jisoo waves her phone right back in response.

"So?" Jisoo asks finally facing Sana.

"Uhh... I'm sorry?"

Jisoo waves a hand carelessly. "It's fine. I meant to ask why you're here looking like you just got mauled by a slimy worm."

Sana shudders at the image, none too happy at the comparison. Sure she's a little sweaty now but that's because she ran up a flight of stairs to find Jisoo because she just saw—

"—the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," Sana murmurs a little lost in thought.

"Thanks but I already have a girlfriend," Jisoo deadpans.

"Eh?"

"Oh my god, I know I'm pretty but would you please focus? I can't believe my nap got cut short for this."

Sana scoffs. "You're seriously so full of yourself."

"Hey, you're the one who called me pretty," Jisoo says.

"Whatever," Sana rolls her eyes. "Anyway, I met the prettiest girl to have ever existed today—"

  
"—thanks"

Sana throws a random book lying carelessly from the ground which is deftly avoided by a cackling Jisoo. Sana whines in annoyance until Jisoo finally composes herself.

"I can't believe I ran through a bunch of stairs to look for you. I should have gone to Wendy unnie instead," Sana pouts.

"Okay, okay. I'm listening now, sheesh."

With an initial skeptical raise of an eyebrow, Sana begins telling Jisoo about this girl she met at her joint P.E. class today. A long haired brunette with a graceful gait and a gummy smile. Her lithe limbs pointedly in coordination with her eyes as she strikes out batter after batter in the diamond field.

"She's so perfect!" Sana exclaims.

Jisoo scoffs in mock insult. "Perfect? You've only met her once."

Sana stares at her with a straight face. "The first time you met Jennie you said she was a Greek statue molded by the gods and whose only flaw was being too ethereal that no mortals are worthy."

Jisoo waves a hand nonchalantly in acknowledged dismissal. "Yeah but I'm always right. My claim still stands."

Sana pouts but doesn't say anything otherwise. Jisoo nudges her with a foot which Sana tries to slap away uselessly.

"So spill. I doubt you drenched yourself in sweat voluntarily just to tell me you have a crush. Out with it."

Sana scrunches her face, seemingly thinks about whether or not she should say anything. Jisoo only nudges her repeatedly until she's annoyed enough to talk, earning a smug look of misplaced success.

"Fine. I wanted to ask for help," Sana mumbles.

"Help? From me? But why?" To her credit, Jisoo does seem to look genuinely confused.

Sana meets Jisoo's gaze, not sure why this unnie is bewildered at her request and all thoughts of shyness jumps out the window.

"Why not?" Sana says. "You're with Jennie, aren't you?"

Jisoo straightens her back, both arms coming up to settle on both of Sana's shoulders.

"Look kid, just because I'm with Jennie now doesn't mean I know how I did it, alright?"

Sana represses the urge to smack herself on the forehead. Or worse, smack Jisoo on the forehead. That would not bode well when Jennie finds out, because somehow she always does when it comes to Jisoo. That girl is usually cute around friends but for some reason turns feral when it comes to anything that might harm Jisoo. The older girl thinks it's cute, though.

"Ugh, can't you just be normal and tell me something helpful?" Sana whines again. This is dangerously becoming a habit and she's barely spent twenty minutes with this unnie.

"Normal's boring. I'm hungry." Jisoo stands up and starts to leave, followed by a scrambling Sana who knows better than to stay behind. The music room might not be really haunted but it doesn't make it any less creepy to be there by yourself. Besides, it's always been better to just follow Jisoo when she has something she wants to do.

They walk the hallways side by side, Jisoo tapping away at her phone as she skillfully navigates through walking students without bumping. Sana figures she's texting her girlfriend so she doesn't pry. Just follows behind silently, mind drifting back to a cute smile and an elegant figure and dreamy eyes—

Sana bumps into Jisoo, her nose colliding with the back of the older girl's head with an indignant yelp. She rubs her nose to soothe the pain, wondering why they stopped out loud. This isn't the cafeteria after all. Jisoo responds by opening the door. It's the home economics room.

"Oh! Jisoo, Sana! You're just in time!"

It's a voice so familiar, a smile immediately lights up Sana's face.

"Wendy unnie!" Sana says as she skips her way inside, right behind a strutting Jisoo. Wendy holds out a fresh batch of cookies to show the two additional people in the room. Aside from Wendy, there are three other members of the Cooking Club, also just as welcoming as their warm-hearted president.

Jisoo dives in on one of the still warm cookie, exaggeratedly passing it between her hands while exclaiming "hot! hot!" until it reaches her mouth. Wendy only watches on with a smile, though a slight bit of worry still seeps out. She could never hide how she feels after all. Sana takes a cookie for herself.

"How is it?" Wendy asks.

Jisoo, cookie in mouth and crumbs on her face, makes a weird dance move that ends up with her two thumbs up. "So good, it makes me want to sing."

This is a good time to say that Sana has long since given up on questioning Jisoo. Based on Wendy's expressive brows and wide smile, she has, too. Jisoo is just Jisoo.

The three other members of the Cooking Club soon waves them goodbye. Only Wendy, Jisoo, and Sana are left with a plate full of cookies on the corner table they now occupy.

"I was wondering why we didn't go to the cafeteria after Jisoo unnie complained about being hungry. How did you know Wendy unnie was baking something today?" Sana asks.

"Elemetary, my dear Watson," Jisoo says in a serious tone.

Wendy chuckles at the younger girl's antics and the small pout on Sana's face. She takes pity on the youngest and tells her the Cooking Club has to raise funds to buy a better oven so they're selling baked goods. She invited Jisoo over to be the taster.

"It's the most important job!" Jisoo proclaims with her chest puffed out.

Wendy pats her on the head, amused.

"But why Jisoo unnie?" Sana asks, ignoring the offended "Hey!" from the indicated girl. "I mean, I'd imagine Irene-unnie would have volunteered herself for the job."

Wendy hums in agreement. "She did, actually. But she's busy with Student Council stuff today since someone's girlfriend—" she glares playfully at Jisoo who looks away and pretends she doesn't hear anything, "—decided to skip some hours every few days to who knows where doing who knows what."

"Hey! We only do innocent stuff!" yelps Jisoo.

"I didn't say anything," Wendy replies with both palms up in mock surrender.

"Not my fault your girlfriend's a workaholic," grumbles Jisoo. Wendy sticks out her tongue in a truly mature fashion. Jisoo sticks her tongue out, too.

Sana stares at her two upperclassmen, face cradled by her hand as her elbow rests on the table. She let's out a small sigh, not going unnoticed by the bickering duo.

"Must be nice, having a girlfriend," Sana laments before Wendy could ask her what's wrong. She's always been the worrier.

Wendy looks at Jisoo with on eyebrow bobbing upwards in a silent question. Jisoo tells her about Sana looking like she got mauled by a slimy worm — something Wendy balks at — and the girl's apparent new crush.

"So this girl," Wendy begins as she forces her mind away from the disturbing imagery Jisoo oh so kindly supplied her with before getting to the point. "You've been going to this school for almost half a year now and you've only noticed her now?"

Jisoo commends her for asking important questions with a slow clap.

Sana whines.

"I think Sana wants that girl as a girlfriend. What I can't figure out is why she came to me," Jisoo says.

Sana pouts. "Well, that's 'cause she looks like a princess. She moves like one, too. So i figured, since Jennie unnie is basically almost a literal princess, I could ask you how'd you get her attention?"

"Like I said: We may be dating now but that does not mean I know how I did it nor do I know what I'm doing."

Jisoo and Sana turn their head to the oldest in the room who immediately shrugs, expressive eyebrows drawing upwards. There has also been a concensus around school that Irene is also a princess.

"Don't look at me. Irene's the one who approached me first. Something about my shorts?.. I think," Wendy tells them. She picks up another cookie to keep herself busy.

It's the truth, though. Irene did approach her first and Wendy, always one to live life without regrets, flirts back. After all, Irene's a very pretty girl. What she supposed to do, say no like an idiot? The memory brings a smile to Wendy's face, cheeks stuffed with cookies.

Sana groans, flopping her torso on the table and almost knocking out the plate full of cookies. "Wendy unnie's adorable! Like a hamster! It's not fair!"

Wendy looks at her with a confused "Huh?" which earns a scoff from Jisoo.

Jisoo's always found it mysterious, albeit a little annoying, how Wendy can't seem to see how effortlessly attractive she can be. A straight A's student who's too dumb to realize her own charms. And right now, Sana looks as if she's following the oldest girl's footsteps. Unacceptable!

"Listen here, Sana. You're an annoying, whiney idiot who is somehow good at studying with great skills in calligraphy. Sure, some people might say at some angles you are pretty but that's their opinion. Point is, don't sell yourself short. Ever."

Sana's not sure she understood what Jisoo was talking about, given that half of it was probably insulting her in some way but she nods her head anyway. Wendy gathers her wits and saves Sana's brain.

"What Jisoo means to say is that you are already wonderful, Sana-yah. If you want that girl then go for it! You're charming as you are. You don't need me or Jisoo here telling you what to do."

Sana beams, smile wide as she looks at Wendy with sparkling eyes.

"What she said," Jisoo adds. Then, "Do you have more cookies?"

Wendy points to the counter where a tray is placed with a tin cover. Wendy tells her to bring it over and Jisoo immediately complies.

They hear a knock before the door opens just as Jisoo places the new batch of cookies on the table. Irene enters with a small smile directed towards one particular girl who smiles back brightly. Jennie follows her inside holding milk cartons. Jisoo shoots up from where she stands and relieves her girlfriend of the cartons, placing them on the table.

"Hey," Irene says quietly, smile still in place and eyes not leaving the object of her affections.

Wendy stands up and pecks the girl on the cheek, giddy at the rush of pink on her girlfriend's neck. "I thought you were busy today," she says softly.

Irene shakes her head. "I brought some stuff home to work on last night so I could make it here," she admist almost shyly.

Wendy playfully swats at her arm in gentle admonishment, fighting the urge to just kiss the girl senseless since they're still in a room surrounded by friends. She immediately rubs at the spot, however, not minding that she didn't even hit that hard to cause actual pain. "Don't overwork yourself, okay?"

Irene just nods then follows Wendy to where the cookies and their friends are seated.

Jisoo had pulled up a chair for Jennie and is now currently pouring her girlfriend some milk on a glass while Sana fills up everybody else's. Irene takes Wendy's chair and playfully pats on her lap in silent invitation. Wendy rolls her eyes amusedly and pulls out a chair for herself. She sits very close to Irene though, their thighs touching.

Sana looks around at her friends and groans. She grabs her milk and drinks it all in one go, slamming it down and asking for a refill.

Jisoo opens her mouth to explain but Wendy beats her to it, fully intent on avoiding off topic worm descriptions and just go directly to the point. Jisoo pouts but just as easily relents when Jennie starts playing with her fingers.

"What's her name?" Irene asks Sana. "This girl, what's her name?"

"Myoui Mina. I think that's what her friend called her," Sana responds.

Irene perks up. "I think I know her. She's in that Gaming club established earlier this school year."

Jennie nods, seemingly recalling a vague memory of that shy girl submitting a club request form asking to make her own club. They told her that she needed at least two more people to create a club and the girl's face lights up like christmas, wide gummy smile in full display.

"Wait, we have a gaming club?! Why does no one ever tell me the important parts of school?" wails Jisoo, promptly ending Jennie's trip to memory lane.

"They have Krystal and Jeongyeon as members. Try not to be... intimidated," Jennie says with a smirk.

Predictably, Jisoo deflates. Jennie knows she used to have a crush on those two then procedes to tease her about her preference for intimidating looking girls. She's talked to Krystal once and she's still not sure whether to be scared or aroused after thr girl asked for a piece of paper.

By the time Jisoo stops whining with a giggling Jennie giving her an affectionate kiss on her knuckles to appease her, Irene has already given Sana information on Mina's usual hangouts and a basic blueprint on how to get them to cross paths. Wendy looks on wide-eyed, completely enraptured by her girlfriend. She knows Irene is competitive and a bit of a perfectionist. She just didn't realize how far those traits could extend and she's not sure why butterflies are starting a party on her stomach right now.

"I should have gone to you in the first place!" Sana exclaims, throwing her hands up.

Jisoo and Wendy yells out an indignant "Hey!", Jisoo in offense and Wendy as reflex. Irene just smirks and takes a bite off a cookie.

Soon, it was almost time to go home. Wendy stands to clear out the table and Irene sits back and blatantly stares as soon as she turns her back to wash the dishes with a gleam on her eyes.

"Irene unnie wasn't admiring Wendy unnie's shorts back then, was she," Sana whispers to Jisoo.

Jisoo shakes her head in agreement. "Butt."


End file.
